What is a few IM between friends?
by Carlyyy
Summary: Second FanFic. High School Musical. Rypay. Chaylor. Troyella. Maybe some Trapay. Bad at Summaries please reveiw and read. Much Love!
1. Chapter 1 Who likes Who?

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anyone or something in High School Musical. Though I wish I owned Lucas… sad times._

IM's Between Friends…

Diva101-Sharpay

ImUrs- Gabriella

BasketballBoy- Troy

FluffyHair-Chad

TayTay-Taylor

DramaKing- Ryan.

DramaKing Signed On

Diva101 Signed On

DramaKing- Hey Shar.

Diva101- You told mom you were doing homework.

DramaKing- You told dad you were practicing your 'moves'

Diva101- Smart.

DramaKing-Thank you.

Diva101- So what are you doing??

DramaKing-Crushing on a girl.

Diva101- Miss Montez??

DramaKing- That girl?? Bolton's girl?? No way!

Diva101- Who then??

DramaKing- Not telling.

Diva101- Don't make me come in your room and MAKE you tell me.

DramaKing- To bad. Door is locked.

Diva101-Baby.

DramaKing-Hey you won't tell me who you are crushing on.

Diva101- I will if you will.

DramaKing- Okay

Diva101- You go first.

DramaKing-Fine.

Diva101-Spill

DramaKing- I am crushing on…

DramaKing Signed off.

TayTay signed on.

FluffyHair signed on.

TayTay: Hey

FluffyHair: Hey…

TayTay: What is wrong??

FluffyHair: Feelings for a girl I know I can never have?

TayTay: Who is that girl??

FluffyHair: Someone.

TayTay: Troy?

FluffyHair: Heck no!

TayTay: Hah!

FluffyHair: I am not sure I can tell anyone who that one special girl is, just yet.

TayTay: Okay… what about hints?

FluffyHair: Fine. Just one.

TayTay: Yay!!

FluffyHair: She has dark skin.

TayTay: Takes out Sharpay.

FluffyHair: Like I would ever date one of those pink things.

TayTay: Hah. Well I have to go do homework. Bye!

TayTay Signed Off

FluffyHair: Love you.

TayTay is offline.

BasketballBoy Signed On

ImUrs Signed On

ImUrs: Troy!!

Basketballboy-Gabs!

ImUrs-I missed you!

Basketballboy-I missed Shar- I mean… you.

ImUrs- Shar???

Basketballboy- You know I am kidding.

ImUrs- Maybe you aren't, maybe you are.

BasketballBoy- Gabs!! I am kidding!! I really am!!!

ImUrs- Sure…

ImUrs Signed Off.

_Authors Note- Second Fan Fic and I think this one is going really well!! So what will happen? Was Troy really kidding or was he really missing Sharpay? Chad is crushing on Taylor? Will he tell Taylor and if so will Taylor love him back?? Who is Ryan crushing on? Who is Sharpay crushing on?? The more reviews the quicker I update!!! Much Love 3! _


	2. Chapter 2Secrets

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer- Still, I don't own anything. I try to though…

Just letting you know when things are like _this._ It means it is off IM.

Diva101 signed on

ImUrs signed on

ImUrs- JERK!!

Diva101- What??

ImUrs- JERK!! YOU ARE STEALING MY TROY!!!  
Diva101-What??

ImUrs- Troy said that he missed you!! He said he was kidding but it didn't seem true!! Thanks to you, I am crying my eyes out!!

Diva101- Excuse me but…

ImUrs- I don't want to talk to you!

Diva101- But I don't like Troy anymore!!!

ImUrs- Sure you don't!!

Diva101- Troy may like me but I don't like him!!

ImUrs- Sure! Everyone knows you want to have him!

Diva101- I only want to have one person!

ImUrs- That is Troy!

Diva101- NO!!

ImUrs- Who is it then??

Diva101- You have to swear you won't tell this boy or anyone!

ImUrs- I swear!

Diva101- It is Ryan…

ImUrs- Ryan?!?!

Diva101- You swore you wouldn't tell.

ImUrs- I won't. I swear.

Diva101- So do you believe that I don't like Troy?

ImUrs- Yes, I swear.

Diva101- Good. I have to go to dance lessons. Tootles.

ImUrs-Bye.

Diva101 signed off.

DramaKing signed on.

((A/N Gabi is still on!))

DramaKing- Hey Gabs.

ImUrs- Hi.

DramaKing- What is up?

ImUrs- Nothing…

DramaKing- You seem quiet. Usually you are peppy Gabi.

ImUrs- Nothing, just, well, Troy likes Sharpay. Or well it seemed like it!! He said he missed her, and he said he was joking, but… you never know.

_Gabi was lying. She had to see if Ryan felt the same way without spilling the secret._

DramaKing- TROY LIKES MY SHARPAY??

ImUrs- Your Sharpay??

DramaKing- Uh…

ImUrs- You like Sharpay?

DramaKing-Umm…

ImUrs- Spill.

DramaKing- Yes I do, but you have to keep everything a secret. I am completely in love with her. She is at dance lessons and my heart is empty.

ImUrs- I feel that way about Troy.

DramaKing-That is nice.

ImUrs- I know.

DramaKing- You can't tell Sharpay or…or… everything will be over.

ImUrs- I still can't believe you like your sister.

DramaKing- Do you swear??

ImUrs- I swear.

_Gabi had to lie! She was going to tell Sharpay later. If they both loved each other, they had to be together like Troy and her. They had to be!!_

DramaKing- Well voice lessons now. You swore! Peace Out!

ImUrs-I know! I swore. Bye!

DramaKing signed off

ImUrs Signed Off.

Basketballboy signed on

FluffyHair Signed on

Basketballboy- Did I tell you I love Gabi?

FluffyHair- Yes…

Basketballboy- Well I am gonna tell you again. I love Gabi.

FluffyHair- Good for you.

Basketballboy- And you love Taylor.

FluffyHair- Is it that obvious??

Basketballboy- You actually like Taylor?? I was just taking a stab in the dark!! COOL!!!

FluffyHair- Dang! You figured out!! Please don't tell her!

Basketballboy- I won't.

FluffyHair- You will.

Basketballboy- Will not

FluffyHair- Will to!

TayTay signed on.

Basketballboy-Will not!

FluffyHair- She is on! Don't tell her!! I have to eat. Don't tell her. Bye. Don't tell her.

Basketballboy- I won't.

_Troy lied. Millions of times. He was going to tell her. He was._

FluffyHair Signed off.

TayTay- Why did Chad sign off when I signed on?

Basketballboy- Because he loves you.

TayTay- What??

Authors Note- You like?? Please Review. Like I said the more reviews. I update quicker. You are on a cliffhanger so I hope to get tons of reviews! Will Rypay happen?? What will happen to Taylor and Chad?? Much Love!!


	3. Chapter 3 Chaylor Wins?

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer- Still, I don't own anything. I think you get it!

Diva101 signed on

ImUrs signed on

ImUrs- RYAN LIKES YOU!!

Diva101- You told him??

ImUrs- No.

Diva101- So he told you straight out of the blue??

ImUrs-No.

Diva101- Then…

ImUrs- Okay, I started to act like Troy hated me and he likes you and all. Right??

Diva101- Right.

ImUrs- He went: HE LIKE MY SHARPAY?? I was like yours? Then he just spilt it all to me.

Diva101- He did not!!

ImUrs- He did!!

Diva101- But…

ImUrs- Go tell him you love him.

Diva101-Not home.

ImUrs- So… call him.

Diva101- He is at voice lessons so he has his cellphone off.

ImUrs- Dang.

Diva101- These are all signs! I shouldn't tell him!!

ImUrs- No they aren't!!

Diva101- Yes they are!!

ImUrs- You are so weird.

Diva101- Oh. Thanks…

ImUrs- No problem 

Diva101- I hate you.

ImUrs- Good.

Diva101- Ugh!

ImUrs- So stupid

Diva101- HMPH!!!

Diva101 signed off.

ImUrs Signed off.

TayTay signed on.

FluffyHair signed on.

FluffyHair: Hey!

TayTay: …

FluffyHair: Why: ….?

TayTay: …

FluffyHair: Taylor! I don't like this!!

TayTay: …

FluffyHair: TAYLOR!!

TayTay: HOW CAN YOU LIKE ME??

FluffyHair: What??

TayTay: Troy said you liked me.

FluffyHair: Troy?

TayTay: He said, you said, you told him…

FluffyHair: Short story..

TayTay: Fine… that you like me!!

FluffyHair: Maybe I do. Maybe I don't.

TayTay: Well…

FluffyHair: I am not telling!!

TayTay: I will.

FluffyHair: Go…

TayTay: You.

FluffyHair: What?

TayTay: You.

FluffyHair: I…

TayTay: …

FluffyHair: Troy wasn't lying.

TayTay: … He wasn't?

FluffyHair: No…

TayTay: So you like me and I like you??

FluffyHair: Yeah. I guess.

TayTay: Will you…

FluffyHair: Go out?

TayTay: With…

FluffyHair: Me?

TayTay: Yes.

FluffyHair: Yes??

TayTay: Yes??

FluffyHair: YOU SAID YES!!

TayTay: Well, yeah I did!! Can you read or am I going out with a dummy??

FluffyHair: Well I can't be a dummy if I dated you.

TayTay: True!!

FluffyHair: Well… I guess…

TayTay: We are going out?

FluffyHair: I thought you were the smart one…?

TayTay: I am. That is why I chose you.

FluffyHair: Okay. Well I got to go. See you girlfriend.

TayTay: See you boyfriend.

FluffyHair signed off

TayTay signed off.

DramaKing signed on.

Basketballboy signed on.

DramaKing- Hey. I heard you like my sister.

Basketballboy- What?!?

DramaKing- Gabs said…

Basketballboy- Wait… I was kidding!!

DramaKing- You weren't??

Basketballboy- I was.

DramaKing- You weren't kidding, but now you aren't?

Basketballboy- No…

DramaKing- Wait…

Basketballboy- Okay I am confused.

DramaKing- YOU LIKE SHARPAY!!

Basketballboy- NO!!  
DramaKing- YES!

Basketballboy- NO!!

DramaKing- NO!

Basketballboy- Yes!!  
DramaKing- HAH!! You just admitted it!!

Basketballboy- NO! You tricked me!!

DramaKing- Yeah!! I did!!

Basketballboy- So… if it was a trick it doesn't count

DramaKing- Yes it does!

Basketballboy- Don't let us start this again…

DramaKing- Fine.

Basketballboy- Fine.

Basketball boy signed off

DramaKing signed off.

_Authors Note- And that will end Chapter 3. Also the IM's of Taylor and Chad. Sorry Chaylor fans. Thanks for the reviews!! Oh yeah since Pax put my name in his FF, then I will put this: HI PAX!!!! There!! Okay! Hope you like. What will happen between Ryan and Sharpay?? What about Troy and Gabi?? They haven't talked to each other in a while? Does Troy still like Sharpay?? Review!_


	4. Chapter 4 Are you ready for this?

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer- Still, I don't own anything from HSM! Or do I…? No I don't.

Diva101 signed on

Basketballboy signed on

Diva101- Hey! Have you talk to Gabs today??

Basketballboy- Why talk to Gabs when I can talk to a pretty girl like you??

Diva101- She is your girlfriend!!

Basketballboy- You are much prettier then her…

Diva101- Oh, thanks. Wait one minute!! You like Gabi! Not me!

Basketballboy- It might seem like that…

Diva101- YOU LIKE GABS!! GET THAT THROGUH YOUR HEAD!!

Basketballboy- Though I really like you.

Diva101- Though you are going out with Gabi!!

Basketballboy- So! I can go out with someone and have a crush on another person!

Diva101- You love Gabi more!

Basketballboy- Maybe.

Diva101- My mouth is like to the floor!

Basketballboy- Sharpay Evans…

Diva101- I AM NOT MARRYING YOU DUDE!!

Basketballboy- Are you ready for this Miss. Evans??

Diva101-Maybe…

Basketballboy- Well…

Diva101- Yes…

Basketballboy- You've

Diva101- Uh huh…

Basketballboy- Just…

Diva101- Just what…?

Basketballboy- Been…

Diva101- SPIT IT OUT BOY!

Basketballboy- PUNK'D!

Diva101- You jerk!

Basketballboy- I seriously don't like you.

Diva101- Why not??

Basketballboy- I have Gabs

Diva101- Good! That was a test.

Basketballboy- You girls…

Diva101- Excuse me…?

Basketballboy- Oh we have to go to the bathroom together.

Diva101- Yeah it is a rule…

Basketballboy- I can't date a girl's ex-boyfriend unless that ex-boyfriend was my ex-boyfriend first, then I can date him again. Unless that isn't okay with there old girlfriend and there next girlfriend which use to be there old. Then I can't date him.

Diva101- Well you forgot the last part you see…

Basketballboy- It was a test…

Diva101- You are such a boy!!

Basketballboy- Oh thanks!!

Diva101- No problem!

Basketballboy- I mean I am a boy.

Diva101- Really I thought you were a girl.

Basketballboy- Who said I wasn't?

Diva101- What…

Basketballboy- Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Diva101- You creep me out Bolton.

Basketballboy- Good.

Diva101- Whatever.

Basketballboy- Basketball practice. Got to head out! Peace!

Diva101- Whatever.

Basketballboy signed off

ImUrs signed on.

Diva101- You just missed Troy

ImUrs- Like I care! He loves you.

Diva101- NO HE DOESN'T!! Get that through your head…

ImUrs- He said…-

Diva101- Look it: (A/N: Quoting the previous IM chat.)

_Basketballboy- I seriously don't like you._

_Diva101- Why not??_

_Basketballboy- I have Gabs_

_Diva101- Good! That was a test._

ImUrs- Awwww!! Troy is so cute!

Diva101- A jerk to me though.

ImUrs- Like I care.

Diva101- Jerk.

ImUrs- I learn from the best.

Diva101- WHAT??

ImUrs- I learned being a jerk from you!

Diva101- I learned holding grudges from you.

ImUrs- Why hold a grudge when I can steal Ryan?

Diva101- You… You…

ImUrs- Nice Vocabulary.

Diva101- Jerk!!

ImUrs- Like I said I learn from the best.

Diva101- Least your small brain can hold it.

ImUrs- I know what I will do.

Diva101- What??

ImUrs- I am going to go tell Ryan…

Diva101- What?? No!! Don't!!!

ImUrs signed off.

Diva101 Signed off

_Authors Note- I don't know how I could fit Ryan into this conversation so I just let him go. He will be in the next chapter though!! Looks like Gabi is going to tell Ryan!! Does she have the guts to do it?? Or is she just trying to trick Sharpay?? Review! I need at least 2 reviews before the next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5 Rypayness

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from HSM 1 or 2. insertwitty line here

ImUrs signed on

DramaKing signed on

ImUrs- Ryan! I am so glad I caught you!!

DramaKing- I am glad I caught you to.

ImUrs- I have to tell you something really important!!! REALLY important!

DramaKing- I do to!

ImUrs- Let me go first!!

DramaKing- See the thing is that I don't think Shar and I would work out.

ImUrs- SHAR- Wait… what??

DramaKing- What about Shar??

ImUrs- Go ahead.

DramaKing- Erm… okay… Anyway, Shar and I probably wouldn't work out because of the whole bro and sis thing. Anyway what were you going to say??

ImUrs- Well… it isn't that important but… Sharpay likes you! She told me.

DramaKing- Sure she does.

ImUrs- SHE DOES!! I just didn't tell you earlier because I promised her that I wouldn't tell.

DramaKing- You are telling me now.

ImUrs- Yeah, but… that doesn't count because-

DramaKing- No! It counts whether you have an excuse or not! You are telling me Sharpay's secret.

ImUrs- No! I'm having a fight with her. She told me, and I just… I just…

DramaKing- Thanks anyways.

ImUrs- You aren't mad??

DramaKing- I just figured out the girl I loved loves me back.

ImUrs- Yay!!

DramaKing- Yay!!

ImUrs- Did you just say 'yay??'

DramaKing- Yeah.

ImUrs- Okay…

DramaKing- What??

ImUrs- I am praying for you tonight…

DramaKing- Why??

ImUrs- You are just going to need it.

DramaKing- Okay…

ImUrs- Anyway, I have to go help my mom. See yeah. Good luck with Shar.

DramaKing- Okay. Thanks I am going to need it.

ImUrs signed on.

Diva101 signed on.

DramaKing- Shar…

Diva101- RyRy!!

DramaKing- Look Shar…

Diva101- What??

DramaKing- Gabs just told me your 'secret.'

Diva101- What secret??

_Sharpay's heart was beating a mile a minute. Gabi actually told Ryan!!_

DramaKing- How you…

Diva101- How I…

DramaKing- Like…

Diva101- Like…

DramaKing- Me.

Diva101- YOU!?!?!

DramaKing- Just tell me the truth.

Diva101- About…

DramaKing- Do you love me more then friend, and family. Yes or no.

Diva101- Depends…

DramaKing- Yes or No.

Diva101- Do you?

DramaKing- SHARPAY! YES OR NO!?

Diva101- Look…

DramaKing- YES OR NO!!

Diva101- Or…?

DramaKing- Yes? No?

Diva101- Yes! WHO WANTS PIE!?!

DramaKing- Oh! Me!! I want pie! No wait… You like me??

Diva101- Yes I have cherry pie. Yes I like you… I thought we covered that.

DramaKing- Cherry!! THAT IS MY FAVORITE! You are my favorite to…

Diva101- I know it is your favorite. Wait… you just said You are my favorite to… that means… YOU LIKE ME TO!

DramaKing- Yeah. I like you to. Problem??

Diva101- No… just awkwardness now.

DramaKing- Wait till dinner. Then that will start.

Diva101- Look… I really like you.

DramaKing- I really like you to.

Diva101- So… we are a couple? Is brother and sister allowed??

DramaKing- Look you love me I love you. No rules are in the book of love.

Diva101- Pretty deep for someone who believed I had cherry pie…

DramaKing- Wait… you don't have any pie???

Diva101- No…

DramaKing- MAN!

Diva101- Though I have me…

DramaKing- Even better.

Diva101- I knew that.

DramaKing- So… now what??

Diva101- Want to come in my room and watch tv??

DramaKing- I will do anything to be with you.

Diva101- Ry! We live in the same house. You don't have to do anything to see me.

DramaKing- Walk down the hall.

Diva101- Okay…

_Sharpay got up from her seat and popped her white straps. She walked down the hallway in her white pajama top, and very short shorts and knocked on Ryan's door._

_  
Ryan say Shar and her smirked. "I would love to watch tv with you._

DramaKing went away.

Away Message-

Watching tv with my beautiful sister Sharpay. DO NOT BOTHER ME!! Thank you

-Ryan

Diva101 went away

Away Message- Watching tv with my cutest little ducky. Do not bother me. YOU HEAR THAT SHARPETTES??

-Much Love

Sharpay Evans

_Authors Note- Aww…Rypayness.!! I love Rypay! Anyway thanks for the reviews. One more chapter to go!! I am thinking about making a sequel… not sure though. Review though! Do you think I should make a sequel?? Much Love!! I am almost done! Yay! _


	6. Chapter 6Troyella

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from HSM 1 or 2. Nothing from Disney either. IF I did though… I wouldn't be here. I would be somewhere hanging with the crew.

Quick Author Note- Last Chapter. Ends with Troyella. Aw! OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I though I posted this a long time ago! I swear I am so sorry! Much Love!

Basketballboy signed on

ImUrs signed on.

ImUrs- Look I don't want to talk to you.

Basketballboy- You IM'd me why then?

ImUrs- Because I knew you would IM me.

Basketballboy- But… But…

ImUrs- I thought you loved me.

Basketballboy- I do.

ImUrs- Look. Take your T necklace.

Basketballboy- HELLO!! ON THE COMPUTER!!

ImUrs- FINE! I will go over to your house and drop it in a box.

Basketballboy- NO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO MY OWN WAY.

ImUrs- Oh shut up.

Basketballboy- NO!

ImUrs- YES

Basketballboy- NO!

ImUrs- Wait…

Basketballboy- Okay.

ImUrs- What did you okay?

Basketballboy- Me loving you.

ImUrs- Shut up.

Basketballboy- Love you.

ImUrs- Sure…

Basketballboy- I thought Shar said something about it to you.

_Gabi then remembered the conversation with Sharpay earlier. She said that Troy was kidding and she had proof. She had been fighting with Troy this whole time for no reason. She loved Troy and Troy loved her. Could Troy forgive her??_

ImUrs- Oh.My.Gosh. She did. Oh.My.Gosh. I AM SO SORRY!

Basketballboy- Oh so NOW you forgive me.

ImUrs- I love you.

Basketballboy- When did we switch places??

ImUrs- When I figured out I loved you.

Basketballboy- So you didn't love me before??

ImUrs- NO! I mean wait…

Basketballboy- You didn't love me before.

ImUrs- I D-

Basketballboy- I don't care because I have proof that you said what you said.

ImUrs- PLEASEEEEEEE??

Basketballboy- Baby

ImUrs- What?

Basketballboy- You know what I said idiot.

ImUrs- W-Wh-Wh-Wha- What??

Basketballboy- YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID IDIOT!

ImUrs- HOW CAN YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT??!?!?!

Basketballboy- BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!!

ImUrs- WHAT?? I AM ON THE DECATHLON TEAM!

Basketballboy- THEY FELT BAD FOR YOU SO THEY PUT YOU ON THE TEAM!

ImUrs- WHAT?? I WON THERE FIRST WIN ON THE NIGHT WE SUNG IN FRONT OF THE HOW SCHOOL! HOW CAN YOU SAY I DON'T HAVE BRAIN!?!?!

Basketballboy- BECAUSE YOU DON'T!!

ImUrs- I HATE YOU!

Basketballboy- LIKE I CARE!

ImUrs- GOOD!

Basketballboy- FINE!! I WILL GO ASK ANOTHER GIRL OUT!!

ImUrs- WHO THE WRINKLY OLD DOG??

Basketballboy- …?

ImUrs- S-H-A-R-P-A-Y!!

Basketballboy- NO!

ImUrs- THEN WHO??

Basketballboy- WE ARE DONE!

ImUrs- BREAKING UP?? GOOD I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT!

Basketballboy- FINE! HEY LADIES I AM SINGLE!!

ImUrs- I am single to.

Basketballboy- Like I care. I am going to go ask out another girl.

ImUrs- Who?

Basketballboy- You…

ImUrs- I was going to ask the same thing.

Basketballboy- Aw. I love you.

ImUrs- I love you to.

Basketballboy- Want to come over and study?

ImUrs- I'd love to.

Basketballboy- Aww. We made up and we didn't even have to sing!!

ImUrs- I KNOW!!

Basketballboy- Okay. See you in a few.

ImUrs- Love You.

ImUrs signed off

Basketballboy went away.

Basketballboy's Away Message:

Getting ready for my study date with the best girlfriend ever. Gabi!

Jealous??

_Authors Note- That is a wrap! The end. Ta-Da. Yay! Done! Finished! Hope you liked it!! I was thinking about making a sequel about how they all were boyfriend and girlfriend only it is off of IM. Like a party at Chad's or something. Should I do it?? Yes or No! Put it in reviews people!! Please review it what keeps me writing!!_


End file.
